Goodbye
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is burning up a supernova to say goodbye to Rose Tyler...but does he have something else to tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is...my first ever Dr. Who Fanfic! I'm a new Whovian thanks to my friend joshhutchersonlover21. This is the first scene she showed me. She then showed me another scene which I will write out as a chapter soon. I know the conversation isn't exact to the episode and I apologize for that but...I tried my best. Hope you all like it! Allonsy! Please review this! Happy reading!**

* * *

I stood in the TARDIS, alone. Rose was most likely back on Bad Wolf Bay by now. I had to make sure she was okay. I took my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the console of the TARDIS. I appeared as a hologram image in front of her.

My Rose. She looked so beautiful. Her blonde hair blew in the small amount of breeze that was here on the beach. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and turned to face me.

"Where are you?" She asked me quietly

"Inside the TARDIS," I started. "There's one tiny gap in the universe left, and its about to collapse. Its taking a lot of energy to send this projection Im orbiting a supernova right now." I wanted to chuckle but I just smiled to myself. "I'm burning up the sun right now to say goodbye"

I was unaware of what the projection looked like on Rose's side, I could still see her though. She looked like she wanted to cry...I hated seeing her upset.

"You look like a ghost..." Rose said walking towards my transparent figure.

"Hold on." I said and pointed my sonic screwdriver at the console and my projection became more life like.

Rose reached her hand out to me. It must have looked like I was really there. "Can I...?" She started t say. I knew what she was asking though, I shook my head.

"No. I'm still a projection, if you tried the two universes would collapse." I said frowning slightly. I wanted to hold Rose in my arms so bad. She frowned. She obviously wanted to hug me to. I then looked around at our surroundings. "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"Norway." Rose replied.

"Ah, Norway." I nodded.

"It's around Dalink" She said. I looked at her confused, not clearly understanding what she said.

"Dalek?!" I said confused.

"Di_link_" she corrected me. I looked behind her. There was Mickey and Jackie and Rose's father. At least she had them...

"So you still got Mr. Mickey then?" I asked already having seen nodded.

" Yea there's 5 of us now. Me, mum, dad, Mickey..." She hesitated for a moment, "and the baby."

I looked at her. Was she pregnant now? Had I really been away from her that long? I looked at her and said quietly, "Your not..."

Rose shook her head. "No. Its mum's. Another little Tyler in the world. She's about 3 months along now." I nodded slightly. Tears were now falling down Rose's cheeks. Oh my sweet Rose, don't cry.

"How much longer do we have?" She asked as her voice cracked. It made my heart shatter to see her this upset.

"2 minutes or so." I admitted. The wind was picking up slightly and was blowing her light blonde locks into her face covering her blue eyes. She pushed them and was clearly crying. How I wished this wasn't a projection.

"Oh god." She sighed, "I don't know what really to say." She said a few more sentences but I couldn't make them out. She was so upset that we were saying goodbye now.

"At least you still got your job right?" I asked. "You do know a thing or two about aliens." I tried joking to cheer her up. She let out a quiet laugh.

"Oh shut up." She said with a small smile then frowned again. "Will I ever see you again?"

I frowned. "You can't. You officially dead back home. Your name's on the list of the dead. I will always remember you as Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth." I said with smile, even though I was trying to hold back my tears

Rose tried to smile. "I..." She started to say before crying again. "I...I love you!" My 2 hearts both soared and sank at the same time. I had about a minute left, I had to tell her. Here and now before it was too late.

"Quite right too," I chuckled lightly, "well, I may as well say this. Seeing as its my last chance..." I looked at her right into her blue eyes with my chocolate brown eyes. "Rose Tyler..."

Then I couldn't see her anymore, the projection cut out. " I love you..." I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

Rose Tyler was safe...and she loved me...A human in love with a Time Lord...

* * *

**Poor Ten! I really wish he got to tell her there how he felt. Stay tuned for the second half of this! Allonsy!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks again joshhutchersonlover21 for making me a whovian! I owe you one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! There will be a part 3 for sure! Stay tuned and happy Whoving! Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. If I did Rose and Ten would be together...**

* * *

It had been about a year...A year since I last saw Rose on Dårlig Ulv-Stranden...on Bad Wolf Bay...I never got the chance to tell her I loved her...and I wished every day that I could. With Rose, Mickey and the others gone, I had gotten a new companions...Martha Jones and after her leaving to go to Torchwood, I acquired a new companion, Donna Noble. She was different than my other companions, but I got used to her eventually. She was a runaway bride when I met her...She saw I had Rose's jacket still in the TARDIS.

"How many women have you kidnapped!?" Donna had yelled at me in her wedding dress. Eventually, I returned Donna home...and she asked me the question that broke my heart as much as the day I sent the projection..."Your friend...What was her name?"

I stood in the door of the TARDIS as snow fell to the ground, which I had produced and said quietly and teary eyed. "Her name was Rose." I then vanished inside the TARDIS and shut the door and felt tears start to grow in my eyes. It had been a few months since I'd said Rose's name to anyone. Of course I told Martha about Rose but...it had been a while since I actually said her name. Donna eventually began traveling with me and we had all kinds of adventures.

One night, Donna and I landed on an empty street and I looked out and I knew exactly where we were...but Donna had spoken to Rose earlier apparently...and I was trying to find out what she said.

"Donna, what did Rose say to you?" I said curious and anxious. What had my sweet Rose said to her...Donna looked behind me and smiled slightly. What in Galfrey could she be staring at? I turned and I couldn't believe my eyes...there she was...Rose...She held a gun in her hand and was smiling at me...I took off into a run towards her and she ran towards her in a full on sprint and a wide grin on my face. Now was my chance to tell her. I had waited an entire year...

Unknown to me and Rose, there was a Dalek in the area..."EXTERMINATE" we heard it say in its robot voice and Rose saw it too out of the corner of her eye and she turned first to it, then looked towards me as it shot a beam straight at me...It hit my left side and I tensed up and collapsed to the ground...Rose ran as fast as she could towards me. Captain Jack Harkness appeared and shot the Dalek killing it.

Rose was right in front of me, "Doctor..." She said trying not to cry.

"R-Rose..." i said breathlessly...She nodded as I groaned in pain..."Long time no see." She chuckled lightly...my head was in her soft hands and I felt myself grow weaker..Jack and Donna rushed over.

"Rose, get him inside the TARDIS!" He said to her. I could barely stand at all, one shot from a Dalek could kill a human person...Which only ment one thing...I'd be regenerating soon...and I wouldn't be able to stop it...I'd become my 11th self...Once we reached the TARDIS, Jack and Donna were off to one side of the TARDIS and Rose was still by my side. "Rose back up! He's dying and you know what happens next..." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

"What happens?!" Donna said confused. I hadn't been able to tell her about me being able to regenerate if I'm dying...

I looked at my left hand as it started to glow..."Its starting..." I said pulling myself up against the center console...Rose stepped back, this would be the second time she's seen me Regenerate. She saw me regenerate from my 9th self to my current self...I didn't want to regenerate but I had no choice...the glowing grew brighter...my left hand was aimed more at a small box on the floor of the TARDIS...

The regeneration process started and as soon as t stopped I looked at myself...I hadn't regenerated...instead, a copy of my left hand was in the small box on the floor.

"Doctor?" Rose said slowly walking up to me..."Are you still you?"

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm still me..."

* * *

**Yay! The Doctor didn't have to Regenerate! What will become of him and Rose now?! Stay tuned for Chapter 3! PLEASE Review! They make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the long-awaited part 3 I promised! I'm trying to make this interesting. I know it's not like the episode, however I'm just putting my twist on it. Thanks to all those who waited, now.. Allons-y!**_

* * *

Rose smiled a little and hugged me tightly. I was relived that I hadn't regenerated. My hand, was now all glowing. "Good thing I out you in there!" I said to my hand with a smile. I looked at Jack and Donna, Jack looked relieved while Donna was all confused. She didn't really understand time travel and Regeneration and stuff like that.

"You alright Donna?" I asked her, seeing the still confused expression on her face.

"I...I think so..." Donna responded and Rose giggled.

"Don't worry Donna. You'll get used to crazy adventures with the Doctor."

I smiled at Rose's remark. All of a sudden, the TARDIS powered down and lurched. I ran to the monitor. _Oh no...The Daleks..._The Daleks had trapped the TARDIS and was pulling it out of the earth's atmosphere and into their own space ship. "Everybody hang on!" I said as the TARDIS lurched as the beam was around us on the outside. Once we reached the Dalek's Spaceship, Rose and myself went out of the TARDIS, Donna stayed inside and Jack followed us out. There, standing guarded by Daleks was Jackie, Mickey and Martha! Oh great.

"The Tardis will be EXTERMINATED!" said a voice behind me as the TARDIS vanished, with Donna inside. It was a Dalek..there was no denying that...but it was Dalek who should have been dead.

"Everyone...Meet the Emperor of the Daleks..." I said quietly so everyone could hear me, then I spoke louder to the Emperor himself. "Your supposed to be dead! Rose and I wiped you out during the Time War!" I shouted, still astonished about him being in front of us.

"Bad Wolf didn't destroy us in the Time War...We have begun anew and we are now stronger! The TARDIS will be destroyed...and there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

* * *

Back inside the TARDIS, which was around Lava, seeing as the Daleks transported it there, was Donna. She didn't know what to do! She'd never flown the TARDIS before. That was the Doctor;s job! She saw the doctor's decapitated hand, and it was glowing with regeneration energy. Somehow, she managed to break it and the orange glow filled the console room of the TARDIS. Then, there in front of her, sat the Doctor...and a naked one at that.

"Its you and your Naked!" Donna shrieked.

"Oh Yes." Said the duplicate Doctor said with a grin. The TARDIS began to shake, the Doctor, well, the new one, pushed a switch and the TARDIS whooshed off back to the Dalek space ship.

* * *

"The TARDIS will be destroyed in ten rounds." Said one of the Daleks as Rose came behind me and took my hand, trying to give me some comfort. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...The TARDIS is now destroyed."

I kept my composure, yet I was mixed with emotions. Rose brushed her thumb on my hand trying to relax me. She knew me well and she knew how much the TARDIS meant to me.

"How are you feeling now Doctor? Anger? Hate? Sadness?" The Dalek asked me, noticing my composure was as stiff as a rock.

I replied quietly, "Yea." Just as the emperor was about to speak we heard the familiar whooshing of the TARDIS.

"Explain! EXPLAIN!" screeched one of the Daleks.

Rose and I looked at one another dumbfounded. How could the TARDIS have survived. Martha, Jacki and Jack were as surprised as the rest of us. The TARDIS door's opened, and there stood another man, who looked just like me. He rushed forward to try and attack the Daleks and he got pushed aside...then, right behind the second me, was Donna. She grabbed the gun that the second me had and tried to shoot it. Instead, she got shot by an electric beam and was shot back by some switches. She then began rambling words even**_ I_** rarely used.

"The prophecy...The DoctorDonna..." I said surprised.

"You got it Time boy" Donna said with a smile. My metacrisis, stood up, unharmed and all 3 of us "Doctor"'s began hitting switches.

Just as my metacrisis I turned to everyone else, "Everyone get in the TARDIS, hurry up." First went Rose, then Mickey, Donna, Martha, Jack than Sarah Jane. All that was left, was myself and my metacrisis.

"Come on!" I said to him.

"Wait! I forgot the screw dri-vah!" He said screwdriver. I had said it that way MAYBE once. As he was running back, he tossed it to me and then turned around to see he was being chased by Daleks. "Go! Get outta 'ere!" He shouted. Weapon-less, yet still breave enough to fight the Daleks on his own. "Go, take care of Rose!" he shouted again, a dalek shot at my metacrisis and killed him...I ran inside the TARDIS...and we headed home, to Earth.

I landed the TARDIS at a nearby park, there I said my goodbye's to Mickey, Sarah Jane, Jack and Martha...All that was left in the TARDIS were Rose, Jackie, myself and Donna. I looked at Rose, she looked a little exhausted, Jackie did too. Jackie went to one of the bedrooms to lie down. Rose looked at me and Donna

"You okay?" I asked her. "You might want to go get some rest." Rose just shook her head. I walked up to her. "Rose, you've had a long day. Please try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we drop your mum off."

Rose nodded and went to her bedroom on the TARDIS. As soon as she was out of sight, Donna was circling the Console of the TARDIS.

"There's so many places we can go to. Your thoughts are in my head! I can think how you think." Donna said with a small grin, then began gasping and holding her head. "Oh my head..."

I frowned slightly. "Donna, Donna look at me." She turned her head to face me. "There's never been a human metacrisis before...You know why?"

Donna now looked sad. "Because there can't be." she looked at me with tears forming in her eyes, which only made me feel worse. "I've always thought I'd be here the rest of my life...travelin' The doctor and the DoctorDonna. Together in the TARDIS" As she finished, he voice was barely a whisper. I looked at her and she knew what I was going to do. This was killin her. If I didn't do something...Donna would die, and I have to live with that on my shoulders and in both of my hearts.

"I have to do this Donna. Its killing you...and I don't want anything to happen to you. Oh...Donna Noble.." I sighed. Donna looked down, and a few tears fell. She didn't want me to wipe her memory of all of our adventures together...but I had to..

"No...No...NO!" Donna protested as I walked over to her, still frowning and placed my hands on her head and wiped her memory clean of me and the TARDIS. Donna collapsed in my arms and I set coördinates in for her home. Once the TARDIS landed, I carried Donna to her door and sat on the ground, with Donna in my lap as her father opened the door.

"Donna!?" He said shocked, seeing his unconscious daughter in my lap.

"Help me." I said looking at him, and we carried her to her bedroom. I then explained to her parents about what happened and they must NEVER mention me or the TARDIS. It could kill her if she remembered what happened. I heard Donna's voice as she was on her cell phone talking with one of her friends. Catching up on things she missed on while she was away.

"Donna this is Mr. Smith." Her father said, trying to hold back tears. Donna nodded at me and went into the kitchen talking on her cell phone again. I followed her and watched her. She was so happy...and thats all I could ever ask for.

"Donna?" I called from the hallway. "I'm heading off."

"Oh. Well, have a nice day Mr. Smith" She smiled and poured herself some tea. I left the house and went back into the TARDIS. Jackie had just walked back in and noticed I was upset.

"This won't mess up anythin' will it? What with Rosie and the rest of us bein' stuck in that alternate universe an' all." Jackie said lookin at me.

I shook my head. "It shouldn't be an issue, Rose is traveling with me...It'll be fine Jackie. I'll take care of her. I always have...and always will. You know that." I said switching a few switches and the TARDIS was heading to Jackie and Rose's home. As soon as the TARDIS landed, I opened the door for Jackie, and then walked to Rose's room, and shook her lightly. "Rose. Rose, we're here. I thought you might want to say goodbye to your Mum for a while."

Rose sat up sleepily. "Hm? Oh...Yea...I'll be just a minute."

I nodded and watched Rose go outside as she said her goodbye's to Jackie. I walked into the console and looked around on the monitor, trying to figure out where Rose and I could go on our next adventure. I heard the door of the TARDIS creep open, and Rose walked in a little teary eyed. "You alright?" I asked her. She nodded, walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I knew how much being away from Jackie, but she loved traveling with me. She pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"There's something I have to ask you..." She said. I looked at her, wondering what she could ask. "On Bad Wolf Bay, on the worst day of my life...You were about to say something to me. Do you remember the last thing you said to me?"

I hadn't realized it till now, I would finally get the chance to tell Rose how I felt. "I said 'Rose Tyler...'"

She looked at me, obviously wanting to hear the rest. "Yea? How did that sentence end?"

I looked down for a minute, then looked into her eyes..."Rose Tyler, I love you."

She pulled me in by my jacket coat and kissed me softly. This is something I had wanted ever since I'd saved her from the time vortex and all the Daleks. I kissed her back, placing my arms around her waist. She pulled back ever so slightly, and smiled. "Where to Doctor? Where's our next adventure?"

I smiled and looked at the monitor and typed a few more keys, "How about the planet Barcelona. I promised I'd take you there didn't I?"

Rose smiled and hugged me and held on as the TARDIS lurched. I smiled at Rose, seeing her happy was the best thing that could happen to me, I loved her and she loved me...Rose and the Doctor. Forever in the TARDIS.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

_**That's it! It's the last of this DW fic. I know it's not like the Episode, but I wanted Rose and the Doctor to stay together and have lots more adventures in the TARDIS together. Stay tuned for more updates on my new stories and if you want to suggest a story...Feel free to PM me! Allons-y!**_


End file.
